Pokemon Black Moemon Adventure
by altiastarphobia
Summary: This is my pokemon black OC moemon story. WARNING! POSSIBLE, IF NOT CERTAIN LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

After a lot of thought, my mother finally agreed to let me go on my Pokémon adventure. She had known about it from the time Professor Juniper had gone through the trouble of meeting with her on my 14th birthday to discuss it. Professor Juniper would be giving me a 'starter Pokémon'. I was so excited!

My mother had helped me pack my things the night before, so I went to her to say goodbye.

"I'm so proud of you, Victoria," she said to me as she engulfed me in a gigantic hug.

"I love you, Mom…"

"I love you too. I'll miss you. Come back from time to time, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. With that, I picked up my things and turned to leave.

"Good Luck!" She shouted as I left, waving goodbye.

I walked to the Pokémon Research Lab that Professor Juniper owned. A young man opened the door for me; one of the aides. Professor Juniper waited in the back room.

When I got in there, she had a table with three Pokéballs on it. Beside the table were a sleeping bag and a collapsible shelter. "Hey, Professor Juniper!"

"Hello, Victoria! I have three starter Pokémon here. Snivy, the Grass- type Pokémon; Tepig, the Fire-type Pokémon; and Oshawott, the water-type Pokémon.

Oh, I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Victoria Cadence. I have short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. I live in a little place called Nuvema town, in the region of Unova. I was wearing a white tank top with a black denim jacket, and dark blue skinny jeans with black running shoes. I possess a somewhat 'thick' build, with reasonable curvature, and five feet- eight inches tall.

She released the Pokémon one by one, and they all stood before me.

Snivy was first, a boy with short, spiked leaf-green hair and brilliant amber eyes. He had a green jacket with a large yellow V- shaped collar and pale yellow pants. He was four feet, nine inches tall.

Next came Oshawott. She was very pale, with long blue hair, and storm-grey eyes. She wore a light blue frilly turtleneck with an ivory scalchop pendant, and a short blue skirt. She was about 4'5"

Lastly came Tepig; a four foot, seven inch tall boy with tanned skin and bright orange hair. His eyes were a deep, golden brown. He wore a long sleeve t-shirt with a gold diamond shape on it.

I beheld them all, making my final decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I looked into the eyes of the Tepig boy, and was stolen away by the soul behind them. I placed my hand on his forehead, and a great light shone, blinding me and the professor. I felt an unrealistic amount of pain in my hand, and collapsed, holding it and crying.

Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a strange bed; the smell of industrial cleaner invading my nostrils. I heard a machine beeping next to me; I sat up. The room was really bright, so I used my left hand to shield my eyes and look for what was making the annoying sounds. When my eyes adjusted, I nearly got sick. The machine next to me displayed my heart rate, and it went crazy when I saw the bandages that covered my right hand and most of my lower arm.

I screamed.

Professor Juniper came running with a young woman in tow. She had bright pink hair in two loops behind her head, and was wearing a nurse's uniform. "Victoria, dear—are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"My—my hand—" I quavered.

"Your hand will be fine. It's got a strange mark on it, but otherwise, it's fine." The girl smiled. The Professor introduced her as Nurse Joy's apprentice; the co-operator of the Pokémon center in Accumula City, just north of Nuvema. Joy took off my bandages gingerly, and after remarking to herself on the strange nature of it, she left the room. Joy helped me out of bed, and I stood up, trying to comprehend the star now on my palm.


	3. Chapter 3 WARNING! HARDCORE YURI LEMON

**Chapter Three**

"V-Victoria?" asked the nurse. I was somewhat startled as I'd been zoning out and she was so quiet.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her to see that she was blushing like mad. "What's wrong?"

"You—your hospital gown—it's—" I looked down to where she was pointing; my butt was exposed. She had an odd look on her face, when a tray fell off a table. When she bent over to pick it up, I realized what was wrong—there was a large wet spot on her panties, and I saw her erect nipples through her dress. The sight aroused me, oddly enough.

I walked over to her. "Joy?" She turned to see me untie the gown and slip it off my shoulders.

"Joy, can you help me? I have a little problem. See, you've got me turned on. I never would've guessed you like girls."

She gasped as I put a hand to her breasts and massaged them through her dress. I put my other hand down to her panties and rubbed her though them. Upon hearing her moan, I had her undressed in an instant. (Luckily, there were no windows and only she and the professor had room keys)

I pinned her to the bed and started sucking one of her nipples while playing with the other. Hearing her moans brought me to a different level, and I started to French her while still massaging one breast. I slipped a hand down to her pussy and started to rub her clit, then finger her.

Suddenly, the door opened and we both froze.

"Now, now, how could you start without me?"

* * *

Professor slipped out of her labcoat before you could say 'strip'. She removed her other clothing just as quickly and joined us on the bed, which was a somewhat tight squeeze; all the better for what came next. Juniper and I kissed and rubbed our breasts together while Joy watched. Joy started to finger herself, and I took a break from Juniper to pay her some attention. I tied her wrists to the bedposts using her kneesocks, and forcefully spread her legs apart.

I moved my head in between them and licked her inner thigh, while putting my own butt into the air. Juniper started to hump and fondle me from behind. I moved to Joy's well-shaved pussy and started to lick the sides and the front, to tease her. I love to tease. She trembled as I did so, biting her lip to stifle a moan.

Professor Juniper went over to her bag and pulled out two things. One was a pokéball and the other I didn't see. She got back on the bed and shoved a pokéball into my pussy; it was a perfect fit. Then, she pressed the button on it. I screamed in pleasure as it expanded, and she took the 'other thing' and tied it around my hips. It felt a little like a thong, until I felt something hard press firmly against my clitoris, making me drool a little. I spread Joy's pussy, licking around her hole and flicking my tongue over her clit; teasing her and making her moan and writhe in anticipation.

All of a sudden, I heard a click and the thing pressed against my clit started to vibrate gently, making me moan and drool a little. I stuck my tongue into Joy's hole and ate her out like I meant it. Juniper joined me and licked her clit while I ate her out. She couldn't handle it and came all over our faces. It was sweet; Juniper and I licked it off each other's faces. I found out what she had strapped on to me. It was a 5-inch strap on dildo, a translucent pink color. It had a small button, and when I pushed it, it made the head vibrate the same amount as the vibrator on my clit.

I started to fuck Nurse Joy with it, and I felt Juniper deflate the pokéball in my pussy. When she removed it, she licked up all the juices that my pussy had made when everything else had been happening. She sensually sucked my pussy, eating me out like a champ, making me moan. Her hand sneaked over to the dial on a small remote; she cranked it up another two levels and the vibrating on my clit and the dildo head intensified. "Ah—aah- V-Victoria—h-harder- aah—" moaned Joy.

"Mmm… Victoria, how naughty of you, hehe-"

"What?" I asked.

"Your pussy is so wet and sweet- you're so hot." She laughed. I started going harder on Joy. Juniper noticed this and threw caution to the wind, sticking her tongue into me as deep as possible and cranking up the dial all the way.

Joy and I screamed in unison, and her juices covered the dildo, while mine covered Juniper's face. She sucked all she could from me and I stayed inside of her for a moment, enjoying my orgasm aftershocks. I reached over to turn off the dildo. I pulled out of Joy and took off the dildo.

I untied Joy from her binding and gave the dildo to Juniper. "Your turn, Juni." I got on my hands and knees at the end of the bed with Joy and Juniper on the bed. Juniper got another thing from her bag; a large, thick, vibrating dildo, clear white colored. She shoved it into Joy's pussy and positioned her under me. She strapped the dildo on herself and gave me the remote. "It's your decision now."

Juniper pressed the button on Joy's vibrator and started thrusting into me. After all the tongue, it was amazing. Joy also started to suck on my clit from below. It was hyperactive after all the vibration, and it was my heaven. I grabbed the remote and inspected it. There was a turbo switch, which I flipped. I cranked up the dial all the way, pressed the on button, and was lost in a sea of pleasure. I moaned and screamed like we were the only people in the world. Juniper and Joy both screamed along with me, because Juniper's clit was hyper- vibrated along with Joy's pussy. The remote controlled all three. In my shock, I'd dropped the remote, so we all were stuck there in ecstasy for a good amount of time. I almost passed out, when we all collapsed and my clit fell into Joy's mouth and Juniper fell on top of me moaning.

My arms hung off the bed and I was able to reach the remote, taking it out of turbo. Even with the dial all the way up, it was gentle compared to turbo.

We all cleaned up and got back into our clothes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Professor Juniper gave me a bag of things for my journey while Nurse Joy made the bed. The supplies from Professor Juniper's lab were there, along with my clothes and some other things. She gave me five pokéballs to catch Pokémon with, and asked me again what starter I'd pick. "Now, I know that Tepig burned you and you weren't able to make your decision, so I brought the other two here for you to choose from.

"Actually—I'd like to have Tepig, professor Juniper."

"Really? Well, okay then. I'll have one of my aides send it over via the PC system. Meet me downstairs."

I thanked Joy for her help, and hugged her goodbye. "My X-transceiver number is 51310. Call me sometime, 'kay?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I made my way downstairs where the professor stood with my things and a pokéball. "This contains Tepig. I made sure he was healed and fed. Be safe, Victoria." She waved goodbye to me and I went to the Pokémart counter on the other side of the room as she left. "Um… hello?"

"AH! Ah… H-hello…" He had a small smile on his face… he was cute. I could see a sign saying 'closed' on his desk. "You're on break?"

"Well… yeah… There's no one really here, so… yeah."

"Well, I'm here."

"Ah—yeah, you are…" he smiled again nervously.

I swung a leg over the counter and sat to face him. My chest bounced and shone from the heat of the room. A spot of red appeared under his nose, and I giggled. I had opted for shorts when I changed, because today was going to be a hot one, so most of my legs were exposed.

"I—ah—" he blushed. I slid off the counter on his side and feigned unsteadiness; falling into his arms and untying his apron. I bumped him with my chest. His breath shuddered as I rubbed against him, and his eyes rolled back a bit. "Ah—Oh, I'm so sorry. I got so dizzy all of a sudden. Thank you for catching me…"

"Hah—it's okay—Um, It's Jonathon."

"Jonathon, haha…~ Such a nice name." he blushed at the way I moaned his name. "Mm, I think I'm okay now." I straightened up and my breasts bounced again. I looked down and saw something poking out from his pants; He'd gotten an erection.

Much to his surprise, I kissed him full on the lips. He tensed up in shock, then relaxed into the kiss, running his fingers through my hair and resting them on my waist. He started to roughen, trying to put his tongue into my mouth. I opened my lips and slid my tongue across his, eliciting a low moan from his throat. I took his hand and placed it on my chest, so he could feel my heartbeat. I looked deep into his emerald-green eyes, and then resumed kissing him. He began to gently squeeze and fondle my C-cup breasts. My hand moved to his pants, and I began to rub his erection through his pants, causing him to stop groping me and grab my hips tightly. I heard him breathe in deeply. "Take it out." I demanded sultrily.

"Wh-what?"

He was _obviously_ a virgin.

"You heard me. I want to see your dick, which stands so proud." I stood back and he enthusiastically obliged me; pulling out his 5 ½ inch long erected penis. Not bad, I thought to myself. I looked him dead in the eye and squeezed it. He was circumcised, so to prevent giving him raw skin, I reached into my shorts. I used my own abundant source of juices to lube him up, which he loved.

I started to stroke and squeeze him, kissing on his neck to make the experience more pleasurable for him. I gave him a handjob, going faster and harder every so often until he managed to stammer out his ecstasy. "I-I'm going to cum—hah—ah—" I got on my knees and caught his cum in my mouth as he orgasmed. I looked into his eyes and swallowed it, then got up and wiped my face. "Hmm, we should do this again sometime." Then I gave him my X-transceiver number.

"Y-yeah, okay!" He gave me a ton of free supplies and cleaned up as I said goodbye.

I left the Pokémon center for town square, carrying as much as I could hold.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

After getting my goodies from the Pokémon Center's Pokémart counter, I left the building and headed out to the sign. My bag was pretty full, but there were lots of labeled pockets inside of it to organize things.

I let Tepig out of his Pokéball. He appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Hey. I'm Victoria. I'm your trainer." I told him.

"Hello…I'm sorry about… your hand…" he looked down nervously as I glanced at the star on my hand, and braced himself to be hit. I placed a hand on his cheek. "I like it, you know. It means we have a special bond. That we were… made for each other."

"Oh! Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah." I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "I think I'll call you Bouncer. That okay?"

"Sure!"  
We walked to the center of town after hearing a great deal of noise; some sort of presentation was going on. A weird-looking guy and some weirdoes in robes were behind him holding flags.

_ _"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation._

_"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?_

_"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?_

_"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"_

_"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."_

_The strange man and his team left. The crowd murmured, then cleared, leaving a guy standing alone looking down. He had a cap on covering his eyes, and he looked about 16. He walked over to me.

The man introduced himself as N.

"What's it short for?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Your name is 'Nothing'?"

"No, my name is N. It's not short for anything."

"That's it? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh…"

"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..."

"Yes?" I inquired.

"I could read your Pokémon … he seems happy… but what is this?" he looked at the scar on Bouncer's forehead. "Did you—do this to him?!"

"Um…"

"That's it! I cannot stand trainers abusing their Pokémon . Prepare to battle!"

"Excuse me—" Bouncer tried to interrupt, but N didn't listen.

"Ugh…" I sighed. "Let's go somewhere more private for a battle. I hate to be in anyone's way. Come on." I recalled bouncer to his Pokéball and lead N to a warehouse I'd inspected (to make sure it was abandoned and had a bathroom) on the south side of town.

"Why are we here?" he said, fuming.

"I don't want to have a Pokémon battle with you. That would injure my beloved Tepig."

"But—"

I held up my hand. "See this? When I first met him, I touched his forehead. A light shone and…." I told the rest of the story, and about waking up in the Pokémon center (I neglected to tell him about my endeavors before exiting) and seeing the speech. He was silent awhile before speaking.

"I see. Well, then… maybe we should get going, then."

"Hold on! It's already night time. I suggest we stay here for the night. Please?" I asked.

"Okay. That's fine, I guess."

"I think I have an extra sleeping bag. I'm going to go to the restroom to change and such; you can look through the rest of the stuff to find it."

I grabbed my clothes bag and left the rest, heading to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

I freshened up and changed into my nightdress went back out to where we were going to be sleeping. I looked around, but couldn't see N.

Suddenly, something whacked me on the butt, causing me to yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Aiyaa—WH—what the—?" I felt strong hands grab my arms behind my back and a cloth pressed against my face, I smelled something like pecha berries, and slipped into sleep.

I woke up with a few dim lights around me. I tried to move, but I felt something tight around my stomach, breasts, inner thighs, and arms. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked down and saw I was bound in black straps and tied to a cold metal rod. "What the—what's going on?" I asked anyone.

"I found it in your bag," said N's voice. "I'm sorry if I startled you… but not really."

"Ah-ah—" I had actually started to enjoy the feeling of being bound. N walked in front of me in a black turtleneck and a pair of black pants.

"I found all this in your bags looking for a sleeping bag… I never would've guessed you were into it! I hope you don't mind~"

His tight clothing made the muscles of his lean body more obvious, and I felt myself become aroused. He came closer and inspected my tied-up body (He'd tied a bond to my ankles and had them attached to another rod), he saw my pussy become wet and spread my legs with ease, the binds just around my crotch tightening slightly. "Nn—N, I…" I stammered.

"You sure are wet. This is getting you hot, huh? Hehe…." He grinned mischievously.

I felt the feel of his whip crack across my thigh, and I screamed out in surprise. "Aiya-!"

He continued to whip my legs and stomach a bit, becoming obviously exited by my noises. I could see his erection through his pants, as it stuck out pretty far. He then did something I both did and did not expect—he lashed the whip across my breasts, barely grazing the round edge of my nipples. I moaned louder, and he moaned a bit, quietly.

He did next what I thought was unthinkable—he suddenly brought the whip through the air faster and harder than usual, bringing it down quickly on my pussy; hitting my clit sharply. I screamed in pain and pleasure, and I came hard.

He wasted no time pulling out a 7-inch cock, throbbing, twitching, dripping precum in anticipation. He thrusted into me slowly at first then picked up speed and depth. He moaned loudly whenever he went in, and we both ended up making so much noise that it blurred into one voice.

He started sweating more, and I knew he was about to cum. When I least expected it, the head of his cock pushed into my womb, and he fucked me all the way in.

We screamed in unison as we came, and I passed out as he filled my entire womb with his cum.

He had untied me at some point, and I awoke next to him; he had zipped our sleeping bags together to form a larger one. He looked into my eyes and kissed my forehead, holding me tightly and snuggling my neck for warmth. "N… that was… rough…"

"Mm… yeah, sorry… I love you…I hope I didn't hurt you too badly?"

"No… love you too. Good night." He smiled at me and held me close. I soon fell asleep, wondering what adventures the next day would hold.


	7. Chapter 7

I saw him eying me from across the campsite, smoking a cigarette. "James... is something wrong?" I asked him.  
"No, nothing's wrong..." he replied. I walked over and sat next to him.  
"James... Is something bothering you?"  
"Well... it's just... we haven't bonded yet. I had hoped to learn what that was like. To bond with your trainer..."  
"What about your old trainer?"  
"It was a guy."  
"Oh," I shivered, as the air was colder now by about 10 degrees. I snuggled closer to him for warmth. "Maybe we should get to bed. We could sleep close together to preserve warmth... if you wanted to."  
He put out his cigarette as I walked to the tent and followed after me.  
"I have another idea..."

"Oh, what is it?" I inquired as I took off my clothes, looking though my bag for pajamas. He stared at my creamy white skin reflecting the light from the lantern. As I rifled through my bag, he sat behind me.  
"Well... maybe this?" He placed his hands on my breasts and fondled them though my bra from behind, making me gasp.

"Ah- James-" I quavered breathlessly.  
"It is my understanding that you've never been satisfied by a man... I suppose I'll have to fix that," he whispered sultrily into my ear.  
He slowly slid my bra straps off my shoulders, and unhooked it. He tossed it into my bag and continued to fondle me; kissing my neck and going slowly with his somewhat large hands.

I moaned as he worked my breasts, squeezing and massaging them and playing with my nipples.  
"You like this, yes?" he asked.  
"Uh-huh-" I moaned again. He laughed softly and deeply. His voice became lustful, hungry; making me wet through my panties.

"I want to satisfy you, bond with you... be your mate," he whispered in his low tone, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Ah-"

"Do you... want this?"  
"Ah- yes..." I trembled in arousal. "Yes... I want to as well-"  
He breathed in deeply, taking in my scent. "You smell strongly of... vanilla. Let's see how you taste, hmm?"

He laid me down on the blanket, gently placing my head down on the soft surface of the open sleeping bag. He kissed me deeply, and relished full control of my mouth. He pulled away slowly, a string of saliva joining us.  
He had stripped down at some point, into his underwear, and I saw his a glorious pants tent. I gave him short, lustful kisses, fully exciting him in the hungry fashion they were delivered.

His breathing became heavy, and I noticed his body tremble. I ran a finger down the short strip of facial hair that ran from below his lip to his chin. It was soft; I ran my fingers through his long raven-purple hair which was as silk. "James... Your hair is so soft. Is the rest of it like this?"  
"Mmm... maybe. I haven't masturbated in a long time to find out..." He went to my hips and lustfully removed my panties with his teeth.  
"Maybe... Maybe I can." I shifted positions so that he was laying down, and sat on him 69 style. I pulled his cock out of his dark purple boxers, and slowly removed them.

I stroked the soft hair that covered his balls and pubic area, up to his navel. He jerked a bit, his circumcised cock bouncing. I gripped him and started to lick the sides of the shaft and squeeze his balls gently.  
"Victoria- that's-" he murmured. "That's nice-"  
I licked the tip slowly, and started to suck on it, eliciting another moan from James. I went down lower on him, and sucked a bit harder. "Mmm... mm!"

"AH! VICTORIA- no-" James stammered in ecstasy then decide to make pull use of my pussy being in the air in front of his face. He licked it all over, and dipped his tongue into the hole as I went as deep as I could. The teasing set me off, and I came into his mouth, causing him to orgasm in my throat.

I curled up next to him, and he zipped the sleeping bag up. He smiled and put an arm around me, then we both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Hiatus Notice

Hello there, my beloved fanboys (and girls)! I am here to inform you that I am indeed, not dead yet. I took a short hiatus and now, I'm back.

Now, to get to the point, I've deided to revamp my fanfictions.

A little preview-

Pokemon XXX (Triple 'X' [version])

Pokemon White 2 sexy adventures (pokemon x trainer)

Now, feel free to submit what you want in the next chapter- also, tell me what chapters of this one you want me to keep, and which ones I should change.


End file.
